Mustafa Kemal
brouillon Mustafa RiziWar in the Balkans: An Encyclopedic History from the Fall of the Ottoman Empire to the Breakup of Yugoslavia, ur Richard C. Hall, ABC-CLIO, 2014. p.160., puis Mustafa Kemal (Kemal signifie la perfection), et à partir de 1934 Kemal Atatürk (en turc osmanli ‏مصطفى كمال پاشا Muṣṭafâ Kemâl Paşa, l'ancêtre des Turcs). Son surnom est Bozkurt (= le Loup gris), par référence à la tête de loup du drapeau des conquérants''Les mots de la Turquie'', Jean-Paul Burdy, Jean Marcou, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2006. p.77.. Il est né en 19 mai 1881''Atatürk: eine Biographie, Beck'sche Reihe'', Klaus Kreiser, C.H. Beck, 2011., à Salonique (= Thessalonique) et décédé le 10 novembre 1938, à Istanbul. Atatürk est enterré au musée ethnographique d’Ankara, le 21 novembre 1938. Depuis le 10 novembre 1953, son corps repose à l'Anıtkabir, à Ankara. Mustafa Kemal descend d'une vieille famille turque au service de l'Empire en Macédoine. Ils sont très lettrés et très pieux, mais son père, bourgeois de Salonique, fait de mauvaises affaires et meure alors qu'il n'a que huit ans. Les voisins disent de sa famille qu'elle est pauvre, mais digneMustapha Kémal, Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Mustafa Kemal est le fondateur et le premier président de la République de Turquie. Ses mérites en tant qu'officier dans la défense de la péninsule de Gallipoli, en 1915, contre les troupes alliées qui veulent prendre le contrôle des Dardanelles sont connus partout dans le monde en guerre. Après la Première Guerre mondiale ce militaire de carrière refuse de voir l'Empire ottoman être démembré par le traité de Sèvres. Accompagné de partisans nationalistes, il se révolte contre le gouvernement impérial et fait la guerre contre les occupants (1919-1922). Il crée un deuxième pouvoir politique à Ankara. Sous son commandement, les forces turques vainquent les armées arméniennes, françaises, grecques et italiennes. Il reprend la ville et la région d’Izmir, la Thrace orientale et des îles de la mer Égée : Imbros (= Gökçeada), Ténédos (= Bozcaada), et Moschonisi (= Alibey). Après la bataille de la Sakaryas (1921), la Grande assemblée nationale de Turquie donne à ce grand patriote le titre de Gazi (= le victorieux). Il parvient à repousser les armées grecques hors de Turquie. Kemal est à l'origine du Traité de Lausanne de 1923 qui garantit l'intégrité de la Turquie en incluant l'Anatolie et la Thrace orientale. Chef des Jeunes Turcs et père de la Turquie moderne ce grand franc-maçon en est le Président de 1923 jusqu'à sa mort. Inspiré par les idées de la Révolution française, Mustafa Kemal se révèle vite comme un homme politique qui a une volonté farouche de rupture avec le passé impérial ottoman et l'obscurantisme religieux. Le sultan a agi comme un traître. Il met fin au règne du despote sultan le 1er novembre 1922. Après la proclamation de la République, Kemal, nationaliste moderne, déplace la capitale d’Istanbul à Ankara et invente la Turquie moderne grâce à plusieurs réformes : * Il inscrit la laïcité dans la Constitution turque. C'est une séparation entre le pouvoir politique et spirituel, comme au temps du sultanat et du califat. Grâce à lui plus de derviches qui tournent et hurlent, de tribunaux religieux, une réforme vestimentaire, dont l'interdiction du port du fez. * Il donne le droit de vote aux femmes (1834), et leur donne des droits : plus de voile pour cacher le visage des femmes. Il abolit la polygamie et rend le mariage civil obligatoire en 1925. * Il remplace l’alphabet arabe par l’alphabet latin et alphabétise les masses. La Turquie adopte le calendrier grégorien et le système horaire international. En 1930, Constantinople devient Istanbul et les autres villes du pays prennent des tonalités turques (Angora devient Ankara, Smyrne devient Izmir). Des milliers de nouvelles écoles sont construites. L'enseignement primaire devient gratuit et obligatoire. Sous sa présidence autoritaire son Parti républicain du peuple mène une révolution sociale surnommée révolution kémaliste. Cette révolution sert de modèle aux nations arabes ou du tiers-monde. Kemal modernise le pays, notamment l'agriculture, l'industrialise, le dote d'une marine et d'une aviation. Son état lui doit une constitution, un nouveau Code civil, un nouveau Code pénal, un nouveau Code du commerce, son premier parlement, le respect des droits démocratiques. Le poids de la fiscalité sur les paysans est réduit''Mastering Modern World History'', Norman Lowe, second edition.. Premier président de la république, il est réélu 4 fois président. Le 24 novembre 1934, l’Assemblée lui donne le nom d’Atatürk. Le mot Ata voulant dire ancêtre. Il meurt d’une cirrhose du foie le 10 novembre 1938. Mustafa Kemal (1881-1938), père de la Turquie moderne, va pendant toutes ses années cantonner la religion dans la sphère privée, mais pas la supprimer, comme les communistes. : Je ne mourrai pas en laissant l’exemple pernicieux d’un pouvoir personnel. J’aurai fondé auparavant une République parlementaire libre, aussi éloignée du bolchevisme que du fascisme''Discours prononcé en 1930. ''La Turquie. De l’Empire ottoman à la République d’Atatürk, Thierry Zarcone, Gallimard, 2005, p. 63.. SES ORIGINES, SA JEUNESSE . Sa famille . Mustafa Rizi''War in the Balkans: An Encyclopedic History from the Fall of the Ottoman Empire to the Breakup of Yugoslavia'', ur Richard C. Hall, ABC-CLIO, 2014. p.160. est né avenue Islâhhâne, dans le quartier de Kocakasım, à Salonique. Sa maison natale est actuellement voisine des bureaux du Consulat Turc. Cette bâtisse bourgeoise abrite également un musée. Mustafa, côté paternel, est le descendant de colons turcs qui s'étaient installés de force en Macédoine après le siège of Svetigrad (1448). La famille de son père Ali Riza Efendi est donc turque et vient du village de Kodjadjik (= Svetigrad), en Macédoine, où la maison de ses ancêtres a été reconstruite. Avant 1448, Falih Rıfkı Atay, journaliste et ami proche d'Atatürk, le dit descendant de Turcs de Söke (province de Aydın)Falih Fırkı Atay, Çankaya: Atatürk'ün doğumundan ölümüne Kadar, Bêtas, İstanbul, 1984, p. 17.. La famille de Atatürk appartient par le passé à l'élite dirigeante de l'Empire ottoman. Atatürk Kemal, Encyclopædia Britannica Ultimate Reference Suite. Chicago: Encyclopædia Britannica, 2011.. Andrew Mango dit qu'il est probable qu'il ait aussi des Slaves et Albanais parmi ses ancêtresAndrew Mango : Atatürk . John Murray, London, 1999. pp.27 et 28.. Lui-même se dit descendants de Yörüks, des Turcs à l'origine nomades, habitant principalement les montagnes de l'Anatolie et en partie péninsule balkanique, ce qui est fort probableAndrew Mango : Atatürk. John Murray, London, 1999. pp.27 et 28.. Sa famille quitte Kodjadjik (= Svetigrad) pour Salonique en 1830. Son grand-père paternels'appelle Hafiz Ahmed Efendi. Hafiz indique qu'il avait appris le Coran par cœur et Efendi, désigne les lettrés. L'oncle de Mustafa est aussi un hafiz et donne des cours dans une école primaire coranique. Ali Riza Efendi (1839-1888), son père, est d'abord employé dans le service des fondations musulmanes, pour lesquelles il est comptable des œuvres caritatives. En 1876, il sert dans l'armée et devient lieutenant dans un bataillon de volontaires formé peu avant la guerre russo-turque (1877-1878). Après la guerre, en 1878, il épouse Zübeyde Hanım, avec qui il a cinq enfants, dont deux seulement survivent. Il passe au service des douanes, et devient ensuite marchand de bois. Ali Riza Bey, bourgeois de Salonique, fait de mauvaises affaires et meure alors qu'il n'a que huit ans. Les voisins disent de sa famille qu'elle est pauvre, mais digneMustapha Kémal, Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Sa mère, Zübeyde Hanım, est la seule fille de la famille Hacısofular qui comprend aussi deux frères. Zübeyde est née à Langaza, village à côté de Salonique. Elle est la fille d'un paysan turc. La famille Hacısofular est venue en Macédoine (Grèce) après l'effondrement de la dynaste des Karamanides, des beys turkmènes qui règnaient au sud de l'Anatolie centrale dans le massif montagneux du Karaman jusqu'en 1483[http://www.haberiniz.com.tr/yazilar/koseyazisi61839-Ataturkun_Saklanan_Soyagaci.html Généalogie d'Atatürk]. Si sa famille côté paternel est musulmane, côté Hacisofular leur foi est encore plus grande. Le terme Haci (= hajj) se rapporte aux musulmans ayant fait leur pèlerinage à La Mecque. Sofular (= Sofu au pluriel) signifie religieux pratiquant. Sa mère est une femme très pieuse. Assez bizarrement dans ce genre de milieu obscurantiste elle sait lire et écrire, et est de ce fait parfois appelée Mollah Zübeyde. L'érudite musulmane est juste allée à l'école primaire. Elle épouse Ali Riza Efendi (1839-1888) en 1878. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, cette jeune fille qui a 14 ans plaît à ce Turc attiré par les jeunes femmes de ce type. Selon Encyclopaedia Judaica', certains des nombreux juifs de Salonique affirment que Atatürk est un juif converti. Bien entendu les islamistes affirment eux-aussi de son vivant qu'Atatürk est un juif sioniste. Or, Mustafa Kemal va vouloir construire une entité organique fondée sur des affinités raciales, linguistiques et culturelles turques. C'est un nationaliste qui certes accueille 200 intellectuels juifs allemands, mais qui a férocement exterminé Arméniens et Kurdes, ou chassé d'Asie mineure un million de Grecs. Il affirme que la nation que nous sommes en train de protéger est formée de différentes communautés musulmanes''L'Islam républicain: Ankara, Téhéran, Dakar, Essais - Documents, Jean-François Bayart, Albin Michel, 2010..'' Sa jeunesse . Zübeyde Hanım veut que son fils Mustafa Kemal étudie dans une école coranique, l'école Mahalle Mektebi. Puis, suivant la volonté de son père, il rentre dans une école privée sur le modèle occidental et laïc, en 1886. Atatürk va exprimer sa gratitude toute sa vie pour la décision de son père sur le choix de cette école laïque. C’est en 1888 que son père meurt. A 27 ans, Zübeyde Hanım, sans revenus ou presque décide d'emmener ses enfants Mustafa, Naciye et Makbulé, vivre chez son frère Hüseyin qui est directeur d'une ferme à une trentaine de kilomètres de Salonique. Mustafa Kemal doit cesser sa scolarisation pour devenir berger. Devant son refus de recevoir l’enseignement d’un pope grec, puis d’un imam, sa mère décide alors de le rescolariser à Salonique, où il est hébergé chez sa tanteGeorges Daniel, Chronique de l'Histoire : Atatürk, Chronique, 1998 (ISBN 978-2843550010) p. 16.. Ecole militaire (1892-1905) . Atatürk s'appelle Mustafa à la naissance. Son deuxième nom, Kemal, signifie la perfection ou la maturité. Il lui est donné par son professeur de mathématiques, le capitaine Üsküplü Mustafa Efendi, admiratif des dons de son élève, selon Afet InanAfet Inan, Atatürk hakkında hâtıralar cinq belgeler, Türk Tarih Kurumu Basımevi, 1959, p. 8.. Selon son biographe, Andrew Mango, il est possible que Mustafa ait choisi ce surnom lui-même comme un hommage au poète nationaliste Namık KemalAndrew Mango : Atatürk. John Murray, London, 1999.. Mustafa Kemal passe secrètement, à l'âge de 12 ans, l'examen d'entrée au collège militaire de Salonique (Selanik Askeri Rüştiyesi), en 1893. Il choisit de résister à sa mère. A l'examen final en 1895, il est classé quatrième. Outre son professeur de mathématiques, le professeur de français apprécie chez cet élève son état d'esprit, sa liberté de pensée. En 1896, Mustafa Kemal s'inscrit au Monastir lycée militaire de Monastir, aujourd'hui Bitola, en République de Macédoine. Il termine deuxième de sa promotion. Il étudie la littérature, commence à composer des poèmes. Kemal lit les philosophes français du siècle des lumières (Voltaire, Rousseau, et Montesquieu). Il devient un partisan des principes de 89 et un admirateur de de Napoléon. Lors de ses permissions il ne rentre chez lui que pour dormir. Le remariage de sa mère avec un certain Ragip, un riche veuf, le révolteGeorges Daniel, Atatürk, éditions Chronique, 2005.. Malgré sa mère qui veut qu'il fasse des études de théologie, le 14 mars 1899, Kemal s'inscrit à l'Académie militaire ottomane dans le quartier de Pangaltı de la capitale ottomane de Constantinople (= Istanbul). À Istanbul, l'élève studieux fréquente le quartier de Péra, avec ses salles de jeu, clubs, tavernes et autres lieux de plaisir. Heureusement pour lui il se ressaisit et redevient un brillant qui quitte l'École militaire en 1902 avec le grade de lieutenant. En octobre 1902, Mustafa Kemal crée Patrie, la première association révolutionnaire clandestine au sein de l'armée ottomane. Mustafa Kemal est diplômé plus tard du Collège militaire ottomane à Constantinople le 11 janvier 1905. Il en sort avec le grade de capitaine d'état-major. Il est affecté à la cinquième armée basée à Damas. Là, il crée une association révolutionnaire clandestine, en 1907, avec des officiers réformistes, Patrie et Liberté et devient un opposant actif au régime d'Abdülhamid II. Mustafa Kemal et la franc-maçonnerie . Les francs-maçons sont très actifs dans l'armée où ils prennent la relève en une génération des janissaires. Les frères turcs, comme ceux du XVIII chez nous, veulent améliorer, ennoblir l'individu. Ils veulent être comme un levain sur la masse du peuple''Hitler et les sociétés secrètes'', Philippe Valode, Nouveau Monde éditions.. Mustapha Kemal fréquente l'un d'eux à Salonique avant de passer ses examens militaires. La majorité des grands hommes de cette époque sont francs-maçons : Victor Hugo, Alexander von Humboldt, Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, Adolf von Knigge, Gotthold Ephraïm Lessing, Charles Lindbergh...Livre Jaune #2: La guerre des francs-maçons, Jan van Helsing, Louise Courteau éditrice 2011.. Mustafa Kémal va être naturellement l'instigateur d'un train de réformes encore jamais vu, affectant en profondeur tous les rouages de la société turque. ... Les détracteurs du père de la Turquie moderne ont souvent dénoncé son appartenance réelle ou supposée à la franc-maçonnerie''Les défis de l'islam, Dalil Boubakeur, Flammarion, 2002. p.142.. Qu'en est-il exactement ? Les amis les plus proches d’Atatürk vont être souvent des francs-maçons. Certains historiens de la franc- maçonnerie avancent même qu’Atatürk a été initié dans une loge italienne, la Loge ''Risorta Veritas', à Salonique, sa ville natale, sans pouvoir cependant produire un document certifiant son initiation. Il semble que Mustapha Kemal ait été agacé par les rituels maçonniques. ''Tout récemment, une rumeur allègue le fait que Mustafa Kemal aurait été initié dans une loge militaire en Picardie, en France, alors qu’il se trouvait dans cette région pour participer à des manœuvres militaires en 1909 en tant qu’officier de l’Armée OttomaneLivre Jaune #2: La guerre des francs-maçons, Jan van Helsing, Louise Courteau éditrice 2011..'' 11 mai 1920, la cour martiale du gouvernement monarchique condamne Mustafa Kemal et ses compagnons à mort par contumace. La confrérie de la Vertu, société secrète dévouée au calife, qui marie franc-maçonnerie et bektashisme, est derrière cette sentence. L’histoire de la Franc-maçonnerie en Turquie affirme : : Il ne serait pas faux d’affirmer qu’aussi rarement la Franc-Maçonnerie aura autant contribué à influencer les destinés d’un pays comme cela a été le cas durant l’Empire Ottoman et par la suite en Turquie républicaine[http://deds.ch/files/dds_planche_baylar_planche_cb_-_1_-_la_fm_en_turqu.pdf L’histoire de la Franc-maçonnerie en Turquie]. MILITAIRE (1905-1918) . Un jeune officier (1905-1912) . Mustafa Kemal combat les rebelles druzes dans le Hauran, une région de la Syrie méridionale. Il est chargé de parfaire la formation et l'entraînement d'officiers en les initiant aux théories stratégiques modernes afin de combattre les rebelles druzes. En 1906, il rejoint le Comité Union et Progrès (CUP). Mustafa Kemal va à Jérusalem, Jaffa, Beyrouth et recrute plusieurs membres pour Patrie et Liberté. Fin 1906, ses supérieurs militaires l'envoient à Salonique, où Mustafa Kemal, crée une branche de sa société secrète. En 1907, il est promu au rang de capitaine de 1ère classe et affecté à la Troisième Armée à Monastir. Il combat des nationalistes macédoniens. En 1908, la révolution des Jeunes Turcs prend le pouvoir à la place du sultan régnant Abdülhamid II et Mustafa Kemal devient une figure militaire de premier plan. Comme l'un des premiers membres du CUP, il joue un rôle dans la révolution de 1908. Toutefois les rites inspirés par ceux des FF:. ne lui plaisent pas. Le candidat, avec les yeux bandés, est reçu par trois individus masqués et portant une pèlerine. Il prête serment sur le Coran. Mustafa Kemal est irrité par l'immixtion d'un élément religieux dans une entreprise qui se veut d'abord patriotique. Cette révolution nationaliste a des idées utopiques et dangereuses. Le pantouranisme de leur chef Enver Pacha, un agent de l'Allemagne, prône l'union de tous les peuples turcophones de la Chine à la Hongrie. En avril 1909, à Istanbul, un groupe de soldats et des civils, tous extrémistes religieux, sont combattus par Mustafa Kemal et ses troupes. Ils écrasent la révolte. Atatürk, George Daniel, Éditions Chronique, 2013.. Toutefois, au cours des années qui suivent, il est connu pour son opposition à la politique menée par la direction du CUP. Peu de temps après, la relation de Mustafa Kemal avec Enver Pacha se détériore. Les objectifs de la politique d'Enver Pacha, champion de l'alliance germano-turque''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984., et de Mustafa Kemal diffèrent principalement dans deux aspects. Enver Pacha est un agent de l'Empire allemand qui veut que les Ottomans se battent à ses côtés et sous commandement allemand. Mustafa Kemal est contre et pour une réorganisation sans conseillers allemands de l'armée ottomane. Kemal veut aussi dépolitiser l'armée. Sa proposition provoque la colère des dirigeants du CUP. En représailles, il l'envoie en Tripolitaine réprimer une rébellion tribale vers la fin de 1908. Il réprime la révolte et retourne à Istanbul en janvier 1909. En mai 1910, Mustafa Kemal participe, en tant que chef d'Etat-major des troupes, à l'écrasement d'une insurrection en Albanie contre le Pouvoir ottoman. Mustafa Kemal, le 18 septembre 1910, est envoyé en qualité d'observateur aux manœuvres d'automne françaises à Grand-Villiers en Picardie partie et ainsi venu la première fois en Europe occidentale. Il fait même de l'avion lors de ces manœuvres. Mustafa Kemal, le 27 septembre 1911, devient à son retour le bras droit du commandant en chef de l'état-major à Istanbul et il réorganise l'école d'officiers à Salonique''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Guerre en Tripolitaine (1911-1912) . L'Italie en Tripolitaine attaque l’Empire ottoman le 29 septembre 1911. Enver Pacha conduit les troupes ottomanes contre les Italiens. Mustafa Kemal se porte volontaire pour cette mission. Les deux rivaux combattent dans le même conflit. Avec cette mission en Tripolitaine, il est en fait éloigné par les unionistes d'Istanbul''Atatürk'', George Daniel, Éditions Chronique, 2013.. Mustafa Kemal tombe malade ce qui nécessite quinze jours d'hospitalisation à Alexandrie. Mustafa Kemal se distingue militairement dans cette guerre en tant que jeune officier. Mustafa Kemal Atatürk organise une contre-offensive et repousse les Italiens,lors de la bataille de Tobrouk. Après cette réussite, ses ennemis politiques l'assignent au quartier général, à Derna, le 6 mars 1912''1911–1912 Turco-Italian War and Captain Mustafa Kemal'', Ministry of Culture of Turkey, edited by Turkish Armed Forces-Division of History and Strategical Studies, pages 62–65, Ankara, 1985.. L’Italie gagne et forme avec les provinces de l'Empire perdues la Libye italienne. Bien que mineur, ce conflit réveille les nationalismes dans les Balkans. Voyant la facilité avec laquelle les Italiens battent les Ottomans, les membres de la Ligue balkanique attaquent l’Empire avant même la fin des hostilités avec l’Italie. Guerres balkaniques (1912-1913) . A l'attaque italienne succèdent en effet la première (1912) puis la deuxième guerre balkanique (1913), La Ligue balkanique chrétienne - composée du Monténégro, de la Serbie, de la Grèce et de la Bulgarie - déclare la guerre à l'Empire ottoman. Le 1er décembre 1912, Mustafa Kemal reçoit l'ordre de défendre la ligne de fortifications située en travers de la presqu'île de Gallipoli. Il prend part au débarquement de Bulair (26 janvier 1913) sur la côte de Thrace. Mais cette offensive est repoussée par la 7 division d'infanterie bulgare. En juin 1913, au cours de la Seconde Guerre des Balkans, Mustafa Kemal récupère Dimetoka et Edirne (= Andrinople), la capitale de l'Empire ottoman entre 1365 et 1453, donc d'une grande importance historique pour les Turcs et la majeure partie de l'est de la Thrace en battant les Bulgares. Attaché militaire à Sofia (1913-1914) . À la fin de la guerre balkanique, le triumvirat au pouvoir confie la réorganisation de l'armée ottomane à l'Allemagne, ce qui irrite les officiers ottomans, dont Mustafa Kemal, qui ne cessent de dénoncer la germanophilie d'Enver Pacha. Lorsque ce dernier devient le chef militaire suprême, en 1913, Mustafa Kemal est exclu des sphères dirigeantes de l'arméeErik Jan Zürcher, Turquey: a Modern History, I. B. Tauris, 2004.. Pour se débarrasser de lui, Enver Pacha le nomme certes lieutenant-colonel, mais l'expédie, le 27 octobre 1913, comme attaché militaire auprès de l'ambassade ottomane à Sofia. Kemal arrive à Sofia le 20 novembre 1913. Il dépose ses bagages à l'ambassade ottomane. Un certain Fethi a été envoyé à Sofia comme Ministre plénipotentiaire. Mustafa Kemal et lui sont de vieux amis. Mustafa Kemal pense donc être très bien à Sofia. En tant qu'attaché militaire il reçoit l'ordre d'adresser en premier ses rapports à Fethi. Fethi est plus élevé en grade de Mustafa Kemal et un rang égal à Enver. On lui a offert le poste de secrétaire général de la CUP, mais il a opté pour le poste d'ambassadeur à Sofia. Atatürk va à un bal en uniforme de janissaire. Il a une profonde admiration pour ses anciens serviteurs de l'Empire. Le diplomate se veut galant et essaie de séduire avec quelques mots d'allemand des filles d'officiers du II ReichAndrew Mango : Atatürk . John Murray, London, 1999.. Le 11 janvier 1914, le champ de fonction de Kemal est élargi et comprend désormais, en plus de Sofia, Bucarest, Belgrade et Cetinje. Mustafa Kemal est satisfait de s'être prouvé à lui-même qu'il était tout à fait capable de mener de front l'art militaire et la diplomatie. Atatürk, George Daniel, Éditions Chronique, 2013.. Le 11 mars 1914 il se voit décerner, par le gouvernement français, le titre de Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur. Cependant, Mustafa Kemal, toujours à Sofia après le début de la guerre, ronge son frein en voyant passer les semaines. Comme la plupart des gens à cette époque, il pense que la guerre sera de courte durée''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. GRANDE GUERRE (1914–1918) . Gallipoli (1915) . L'Empire ottoman entre en guerre le 29 octobre 1914, au côté de l'Allemagne et de l'empire d'Autriche. Ce n'est qu'après des demandes répétées et infructueuses qu'il reçoit un commandement de poste sur la péninsule de Gallipoli. Hakki Pacha affecte Kemal, en janvier 1915, dans une unité commandée par le général allemand Liman von Sanders. Convaincu que l'attaque des alliés se passerait à Gallipoli, il y installe son quartier général. Kemal est le commandant de la 19 Division de la V armée au cours de la bataille de Gallipoli. Il est en première ligne et anticipe bien où les Alliés vont attaquer pour prendre le contrôle des Dardanelles. Détesté par ses supérieurs hiérarchiques et Enver Pasha, Mustafa Kemal prépare une lettre de démission. Grâce à la médiation du commandant suprême allemand de la V armée, le général Liman von Sanders, qui s'en prend à Enver, Mustafa Kemal peut finalement rester en service. Liman von Sanders apporte des modifications mineures aux plans de défense fait par Kemal. Mustafa Kemal continue de souffrir de crises graves de paludisme. Une visite d'Enver à Mustafa Kemal le 31 octobre ne sert qu'à aggraver les choses. Liman von Sanders a proposé que la II armée progresse de Thrace à Salonique, où les Alliés ont débarqué le 3 octobre. Kemal a d'autres soucis il se plaint à ses supérieurs d'être entouré par trop d'AllemandsAndrew Mango : Atatürk . John Murray, London, 1999.. Après la bataille de Gallipoli, Mustafa Kemal sert à Edirne jusqu'au 14 janvier 1916. Pour ses services dans la défense de Gallipoli, il est promu général, avec le titre honorifique de Pacha, le 1er avril 1916. Mustafa Kemal est l’un des meilleurs généraux ottomans. A la bataille de Gallipoli (1915), où il repousse un corps expéditionnaire néo-zélandais, il force le respect des officiers allemands chargés de l’encadrer, notamment le géneral Otto Liman von Sanders. Campagne du Caucase (1916-1917) . À la suite de son action à Gallipoli, Mustafa Kemal Pacha est pour les journaux le sauveur des Dardanelles et de la capitale. De retour à Istanbul, il se voit toutefois refuser le portefeuille de ministre de la défense par Talat Pacha, le Grand Vizir. Le ministre de la Guerre, que cet incompétent nomme à sa place, trouve plus prudent de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Mustafa Kémal et lui. Il lui donne le commandement du 16 Corps de la II armée. Lors de la Campagne du Caucase l'offensive massive russe a atteint les principales villes d'Anatolie. Le 7 août, Mustafa Kemal rejoint ses troupes, à Diyarbakır où, avec l'aide du général Kazım Karabekir et de son chef d'état-major, il entreprend de reconstituer complètement les troupes mises à mal avec pour objectif de résister aux forces tsaristes. Mustafa Kemal adresse plusieurs télégrammes au ministère de la Guerre pour lui dépeindre la situation, et lui demander de lui envoyer des vivres, des médicaments, et des munitions''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Il monte une contre-offensive. Deux de ses divisions prennent Bitlis et Mus, bouleversant les calculs du commandement russe. Les Russes sont démoralisés et il les bouscule jusqu'au Caucase. Il se prépare à marcher sur Batoum. Mais, après cette victoire, le CUP gouvernement à Constantinople propose de créer une nouvelle armée avec Mustafa Kemal comme commandant, mais il refuse cette offre et cette armée n'est pas crée. A la place le 7 mars 1917, Mustafa Kemal Pacha est promu commandement du 16 Corps de la II armée. Cependant les armées russes ont été retirées lors du déclenchement de la révolution russe. Donc il est rappelé en Syrie où les Britanniques soutiennent les indépendantistes arabes. Il est intégré sous les ordres du général allemand Erich von Falkenhayn, et se voit confier le commandement de la VII armée de l'Asien-Korps. Il est rapidement démis de ses fonctions pour causes médicales (paludisme). Soins en Autriche (1918) . Le 25 mai 1918 Mustafa Kemal Pacha qui souffre de paludisme passe sa convalescence à Istanbul, où il reçoit les officiers opposés à la présence allemande dans le pays. Il est envoyé en 1918 en Allemagne avec l'héritier de la couronne, le prince Vahidettin dans le but de le réconcilier avec le modèle allemand. Il va au contraire tenter de convaincre le futur sultan de se désolidariser de l'Allemagne qu'il estime en train de perdre la guerre. Il l'incite également à limoger son Grand vizir. En juin 1918 à Vienne et Karlsbad (= Karlovy Vary) il est soigné'a vu de plus en plus la thérapie. Toujours malade et convalescent, Kemal apprend la mort de Mehmed V. Il décide le 2 Août d'aller à Istanbul pour rencontrer le nouveau sultan et le convaincre de ses vues. Toutefois Mehmed VI, conseillé par son beau-frère Damad Ferid ne tient pas compte de l'avis de Kemal et ce dernier est renvoyé en Syrie. Au Moyen-Orient (1918) . Mustafa Kemal part pour le front de Palestine. Arrivé en Syrie le 20 août 1918, il prend pour la deuxième fois le commandement de la VII armée de l'Asien-Korps. La situation est désespérée''Moustapha Kemal Ataturk, 1882-1938'', Willy Sperco, Nouvelles Editions Latines, 1958 p. 41.. Le 19 septembre 1918, Edmund Allenby commande les forces britanniques, trois armées, qui infligent une lourde défaite aux Turcs. L'Etat-major allemand qui tient encore à ménager les Turcs met à la disposition d'Enver Pacha des contingents considérables. Le loup gris a la joie de revoir le général Liman von Sanders, son ami des Dardanelles, qui est venu relever le général Falkenberg''Moustapha Kemal Ataturk, 1882-1938'', Willy Sperco, Nouvelles Editions Latines, 1958 p. 41.. Le général Liman von Sanders transmet tous ses pouvoirs à Mustafa Kemal. Il est arrivé ce matin de Katma après avoir reçu hier un télégramme du grand état-major lui annonçant sa nomination à la tête du groupe d'armées. Atatürk, George Daniel, Éditions Chronique, 2013.. L'état des troupes ottomanes est déplorable. Des régiments ont l'effectif d'une compagnie. Les Turcs meurent quotidiennement de soif et de faim. Des patrouilles en camion, armées de mitrailleuses, abattent les nombreux déserteurs. Il reste aux Ottomans huit avions et de deux batteries de DCA. Les Britanniques, alliés aux Arabes parviennent à masser des effectifs très supérieurs en nombre et bien armés. Même les Allemands qui les encadrent se rendent. Il faut se replier. Mustafa Kemal réussit à maintenir autour de lui un petit noyau de troupes disciplinées. Il décide de marcher d'une seule traite jusqu'à Damas, en suivant la voie ferrée''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. En juillet, Mustafa Kemal se rend au palais impérial, où il est reçu avec les plus grands égards apparents, et tente une nouvelle fois de convaincre Mehmed VI de chasser Enver Pacha et les Allemands et de le nommer, lui, chef d'état-major. Kemal est certes fait Aide de camp honoraire du sultan le 21 septembre, mais, bien entendu, cela n'empêche pas Damas d'être prise le 1er octobre. Mustafa Kemal dit dans ses souvenirs que lui-même a pris la décision de se retirer à Alep, mais, le 25 octobre 1918, c'est au tour d'Alep de tomber. Les alliés sont résolus à détruire tout ce qui subsiste encore de l'armée ottomane. Mustafa Kemal Pacha face à eux a le temps d'établir une nouvelle ligne de défense. La nouvelle position turque barre au nord d'Alep, la seule route qui pénètre en Turquie, à travers les défilés du Taurus. Les Turcs adossés à leur patrie veulent se battre à nouveau''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Le gouvernement du sultan Mehmed VI les trahit. Il signe avec les alliés le traité de Moudros. L'Empire ottoman vaincu dépose les armes le 30 octobre 1918. L'armistice entre en vigueur le lendemain à midi. GUERRE DE LIBÉRATION (1918-1923) . Le temps des traîtres (1918) . Lorsque le gouvernement du Sultan signe le traité de Moudros avec les Alliés, les officiers allemands se retirent. Enver Pacha suit ses maîtres en Allemagne. Mustafa Kemal Pacha devient commandant brièvement de toutes les forces ottomanes restants sur le front sud. Mustafa Kemal est indigné par le démembrement de l'Empire ottoman qui en découle. Les Ottomans doivent renoncer à leur Empire le territoire national n'est qu'une petite partie de l'Anatolie. Espérant que le gouvernement turc va rapidement dénoncer l'armistice, ce patriote cherche à gagner du temps et discute pied à pied''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. Kemal doit se rendre à Adana pour recevoir le commandement militaire de toutes les forces armées ottomanes. Il refuse d'évacuer Alexandrette. Un télégramme du Sultan lui intime l'ordre de collaborer avec les forces britanniques. Refusant de voir son pays occupé, il réunit des officiers, constitue des dépôts d'armes et de munitions dans les montagnes voisines et recrute des partisans. Mustafa Kemal veut faire face à l'occupation de la Cilicie orientale. Le 20 novembre, il est convoqué à Istanbul, où il se rend compte des conséquences de l'accord d'armistice pour le pays. L'Empire ottoman est dépecé et envahi : l’Arabie, la Syrie, la Palestine, la Macédoine, la Thrace et la Mésopotamie passent sous le contrôle des Alliés. Les marines alliées défilent en permanence dans les Dardanelles. Les morts de la campagne victorieuse de Gallipoli sont trahis par les partisans du Sultan. Les troupes britanniques occupent Istanbul, les Français, les Britanniques, les Italiens et les Grecs se partagent les villes turques. La moitié de l'Anatolie devient territoire kurde ou arménien. Certains partis politiques veulent transformer l'Empire ottoman en un protectorat américain. Pour Kemal, l'occupation étrangère est vécue comme une humiliation. Il tente de convaincre les partis politiques de ne plus accorder leur confiance au Grand Vizir, Tewfik Pacha. Kemal essaie alors de convaincre le sultan de résister à l'occupant. Le lendemain de sa visite, il dissout le parlement et nomme son beau-frère, Damad-Férid Pacha, partisan de la fin de la Turquie, Grand Vizir. Le comportement bien versatile des députés surprend beaucoup et choque Mustafa Kemal, habitué à l'opiniâtreté propre à l'univers des militaires''Atatürk'', George Daniel, Éditions Chronique, 2013.. Kemal est démobilisé de l'armée met un terme à sa carrière militaire. À cette époque, Mustafa Kemal vient s'installer le 16 décembre 1918 dans le quartier à la mode de Sisli, sur la rive européenne d'Istanbul. Débuts de la Guerre d'indépendance turque . Mustafa Kemal Pacha demande à des organisations de guérilla de transformer l'intérieur de l'Anatolie en une base pour libérer sa patrie asservie. Le 2 février 1919, Kemal est envoyé en Anatolie orientale par l'armée ottomane comme inspecteur pour modifier les conditions de l'armistice. Le Haut-commissaire britannique, l'amiral Calthorpe, et de Français, l'amiral Amet, en novembre 1918 signalent au gouvernement ottoman que des Turcs tuent des chrétiens et exige des mesures soient prises contre eux. Qui a ordonné ces actions ? L'occupation de Constantinople, qui a été suivie par l'occupation d'Izmir (15 mai 1919) sont à l'origine du Mouvement national turc et de la guerre d'indépendance turque. Le 16 mai 1919 Mustafa Kemal quitte Istanbul''Mustafa Kemal invente la Turquie moderne'', Volume 109 de Historiques, Paul Dumont, Editions Complexe, 2006.. Il est nommé inspecteur général pour lutter contre les milices grecques dans l'hinterland de Samsun. Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, et son équipe, quittent Istanbul à bord d'un vieux bateau à vapeur pour Samsun. La Guerre d'indépendance turque commence à Samsun le 19 mai 1919, et se termine avec la victoire des Turcs le 29 octobre 1923, même si le discours de Mustafa Kemal Pacha date de son arrivée à Ankara en novembre 1919. Secondé par les inspecteurs et commandants régionaux, il organise les mouvements populaires. Dans chaque ville et dans chaque village, les comités de résistance populaire se créent. Les officiers démobilisés sont les premiers à répondre à cet appel, entraînant avec eux les anciens héros de 14/18 et les jeunes nationalistes. En effet, le loup gris publie la circulaire Amasya dès juin 1919. Il y proclame l'indépendance du pays en danger. Le sultan le relève de ses fonctions le 8 juillet 1919 et casse son grade de général. Le gouvernement ottoman délivre un mandat pour son arrestation. Le 4 septembre 1919, Kemal réunit un congrès à Sivas. Ceux qui résistent aux Alliés dans les diverses provinces de Turquie rédigent le Misak Milli (= Pacte national). Mustafa Kemal est nommé Président du Congrès. Cela lui donne enfin la légitimité dont il a besoin pour son avenir politique. Dans l'attente des élections, l'assemblée transfère son siège de Sivas à Ankara le 27 septembre 1919. Les députés demandent le départ des forces occupantes. La réponse britannique est cinglante : 100.000 soldats marchent sur Istanbul et arrêtent plus de cent cinquante députés qu'ils déportent à Malte. Ils ferment le parlement. Le 27 décembre 1919, à Ankara, est accueilli avec enthousiasme. La dernière élection au Parlement ottoman donne une majorité écrasante à ses candidats nationalistes. Le Parlement est dissous par les forces britanniques, le 18 mars 1920, peu de temps après avoir adopté la Misak Milli (= Pacte national). Le 23 avril 1920, à Ankara, un nouveau Parlement prend le nom de Grande Assemblée Nationale Turque (GANT). La Turquie est devenue une dyarchie. Le 11 mai 1920 La cour martiale du gouvernement monarchique condamne Mustafa Kemal à mort par contumace. En réponse aux nationalistes, le ministre de la guerre Soliman Chevket Pacha se voit confier par le Sultan le commandement de l'Armée du Calife. La guerre (1920) . Le Sultan demande à tous les Turcs de prendre les armes contre les ennemis d'Allah. L'inévitable guerre civile éclate dans toute sa brutalité. Les nationalistes essuient plusieurs défaites, et l'armée du Sultan se rapproche d'Ankara, siège du nouveau parlement. La population de Cilicie à majorité turque et étant largement acquise à Mustafa Kemal, est beaucoup plus difficile à soumettre que les Syriens. En janvier 1920, c'est la bataille de Marach contre la Légion arménienne française. La bataille aboutit à une victoire turque. C'est la première grande bataille de la Guerre d'indépendance turque. Les Français doivent s'enfuir de Marach. Cela aboutit à un massacre des Arméniens réfugiés là depuis le génocide arménien. Entre 5.000 et 12.000 Arméniens, c'est à dire ce qu'il reste de la population arménienne dans la région sont massacrés par les Turcs, très inquiets des idées de Grande Arménie. En avril 1920, Mustafa Kemal est nommé à la tête du gouvernement et passe à l'action contre l'armée grecque, en rassemblant ce qu'il reste de l'armée ottomane d'Anatolie depuis son quartier général installé à Ankara. À la grande stupeur des Turcs, le traité de Sèvres qui consacre le dépeçage de l'Empire, est signé par Mehmed VI, et son gouvernement fantoche, le 10 août 1920. Le territoire de la Turquie non occupé est à peine plus grand que la Belgique. L'armée est carrément dissoute. La plupart des Turcs, se sentant trahis, ne reconnaissent plus que l'autorité du gouvernement nationaliste d'Ankara dirigé par Mustafa Kemal. L'armée du Calife se désagrège d'elle-même en quelques jours, sauf à Izmit où elle joue les supplétifs à la garnison britannique. Mustafa Kemal peut s'en prendre aux troupes étrangères. L'objectif suivant des troupes kémalistes est de mater les revendications autonomistes kurdes, ce qui est rapidement réglé. Un armistice de quelques jours, en juin 1920, n'a pas de suite, car,après le succès d'une offensive française dans la région d'Aintab en février 1921, Mustafa Kemal réussit à ouvrir un front intérieur dans la région d'Alep, du territoire des Alaouites jusqu'à l'Euphrate''Aux origines du drame syrien: 1918-2013'', Xavier Baron, Tallandier.. Le refus de Mustapha Kemal de reconnaître le traité de Sèvres remet de toutes façons en question les modifications territoriales acceptées par les envoyés du Sultan le 10 août 1920. Poussés par les Britanniques, les Grecs tentent alors d'agrandir leur tête de pont en Asie mineure''Histoire de l'Europe au XXe siècle: De 1918 à 1945 : de la fin de la Grande Guerre à l'écroulement du nazisme'', Volume 2, Jean Ruhlmann, Questions au XXe siècle, Jean Ruhlmann, Editions Complexe, 1995. p.32.. Comme les alliés n'ont plus les moyens d'envoyer des hommes combattre les forces de Mustafa Kemal, l'homme d'État grec, Elefthérios Venizélos propose aux alliés de confier la prise de l'Empire ottoman à la Grèce. Son but est de reconstituer la Grande-Grèce. Si Mustafa Kemal réussit à vaincre l'armée grecque, la Turquie sera sauvée. Toujours en août 1920, Mustapha Kemal signe un accord avec la Russie bolchevique. Les Turcs sont soutenus par les Soviétiques qui leur livrent des armes. Lénine et Trotski envoient le vice-commissaire Frounze pour appuyer et conseiller l'armée turque. Les succès militaires turcs contre la République démocratique d'Arménie à l'automne 1920 et plus tard contre les Grecs sont rendues possibles par un approvisionnement régulier en armement du gouvernement bolchevique russe aux kémalistes dès l'automne 1920В. Шеремет. Босфор. Moscow, 1995, p. 241.. Reconnue par Moscou le 28 octobre 1920, la République d'Arménie n'a plus que quelques semaines d'existence. En septembre 1920, Kemal charge Kazım Karabekir d'attaquer et de repousser les forces arméniennes au-delà des frontières turques. S'ensuivent les reprises des villes de Sarıkamış (le 20 septembre 1920), de Kars (le 30 octobre 1920), et de Gumri (le 7 novembre 1920). Un traité de paix avec l'Arménie est signé à Gumri. Le 10 décembre 1920, les nationalistes écrasent les derniers soulèvements monarchistes. La guerre (1921) . La Grèce envoie une première armée en Thrace orientale. Elle encercle et désarme la 1re armée turque, puis, débarque à Edirne et désarme les forces turques. L'offensive grecque vers l'Anatolie centrale, en janvier 1921, est précédée par l'occupation de Bursa (juillet 1920). Le 6 janvier, les Grecs prennent la ville d'Afyonkarahisar. İsmet İnönü lance sa 61 division et un groupe de cavalerie sur Kütahya, puis il les bat à la première bataille d’İnönü (6-10 janvier 1921) et des nouvelles forces kémalistes contre les forces grecques. L'Assemblée nationale turque se réunit en séance plénière, le 20 janvier 1921. Mustafa Kemal brosse devant les députés un tableau détaillé des événements. Il leur décrit la révolte d'Edhem''Mustapha Kémal'', Jacques Benoist-Méchin, Albin Michel, 1984.. La loi constitutionnelle affirmant la base de l'État turc et la souveraineté du peuple y est votée. Dans le même temps, le gouvernement cesse de s'appeler Gouvernement provisoire, et prend le nom de Gouvernement de l'Assemblée nationale. Toujours en janvier 1921, les villes de Kahraman Maraş, et Şanlı Urfa, puis de Bozanti, sont reprises aux Français. Le gouvernement d'Ankara signe un traité de paix provisoire avec la France libérant la Cilicie. Par la suite, l'armée de Kemal repousse les forces italiennes, forcées de fuir le pays. En 1921, les Turcs perdent du terrain et Kemal lève au printemps une armée régulière en y intégrant les maquisards et l'armée verte de Edhem. Ce Edhem refuse catégoriquement de rejoindre l'armée régulière et il passe au service du Sultan. Mehmed VI n'en veut pas. Edhem se met alors au service des Grecs. Il et envoie une proclamation à l'Assemblée d'Ankara : : Le pays est las de la guerre. Le seul qui la désire encore est Mustafa Kemal. Renvoyez cette brute sanguinaire et concluez immédiatement la paix. Je me fais l'interprète des vœux de la nation. Mustafa Kemal détient quasi-totalité des pouvoirs : le législatif, l'exécutif, et le judiciaire. Tout cela rappelle par de nombreux aspects, la Convention nationale de 1792 à 1795, en France. Puis, le 5 août 1921, Mustafa Kemal est nommé commandant en chef des armées''Ataturk : An Intellectual Biography, Şükrü Hanioğlu, Princeton University Press, 2011. p.116.. Le 30 mars, les Grecs reprennent l'initiative et attaquent la ville d’Eskişehir avec 40.000 hommes. Les Turcs les repoussent au cours de la deuxième bataille d’İnönü (30 mars-1er avril 1921). Cette victoire est accueillie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à Ankara. Après une série de batailles pendant la guerre gréco-turque, l'armée grecque avance jusqu'à la rivière Sakarya. La prend fin le 13 septembre 1921 avec la défaite des Grecs. Sur les rives de la rivière Sakarya, sur un front long de 100 km des officiers turcs en donnant leurs vies pour la patrie mettent fin à ''la retraite qui a commencé à Vienne le 13 septembre 1683, et s'est arrêtée 238 années plus tard, écrit İsmail Habip SevükKate Fleet, Suraiya Faroqhi, Reşat Kasaba: The Cambridge History of Turkey (Volume 4), Cambridge University Press, 2008, ISBN 0-521-62096-1, page 138.. La bataille de Sakarya (août-septembre 1921) est considérée comme le tournant Guerre d'indépendance turque. Pendant leur fuite, les Grecs incendient les villages et les récoltes sont saccagées. Après cette victoire, le 19 septembre 1921, Mustafa Kemal Pacha est nommé par la Grande Assemblée nationale maréchal avec le titre de Gazi (= victorieux). Les Britanniques ne voient pas les succès de Kemal et espèrent imposer une version modifiée du traité de Sèvres comme règlement de paix à Ankara, mais la proposition est rejetée. La victoire de Sakarya (août-septembre 1921) est saluée par la Russie, l'Iran, l'Afghanistan, les musulmans des Indes, les États-Unis et l'Italie. Le gouvernement français, le 10 octobre 1921, signe un traité avec le gouvernement d'Ankara, et pas le sultan Mehmed VI. En octobre 1921 un accord franco-turc sur la Cilicie est signé par Ankara et la France, à Ankara, signé par Henry Franklin Bouillon. Nous renonçons à la Cilicie et consentons à laisser à la Turquie un droit de regard sur le sandjak d'Alexandrette. Londres parle de trahisonChronique des années folles: Chronique du XXe siècle, Volume 2, Éditions Chronique, 2013, pages 1921.. L'armée kémaliste face aux Grecs récupère : * 80.000 soldats turcs et de l'armement venant de Cilicie, * des armes italiennes, * des armes de tous les arsenaux, * des armes venant de Bulgarie et des États-Unis, qu'il paie avec de l'argent emprunté à Moscou et l'aide financière envoyée par les musulmans de l'Inde, alors colonie britannique. Par la suite, Mustafa Kemal ordonne la mobilisation générale. Il se consacre à cette tâche durant tout l'hiver 1921 jusqu'au printemps 1922, en travaillant plus de dix-huit heures par jour dans son bureau. Maréchal Mustafa Kemal Pacha (1922) . En août 1922, Kemal lance une attaque tous azimuts sur les lignes grecques à Afyonkarahisar dans la bataille de Dumlupınar. Les forces turques reprennent le contrôle de Smyrne le 9 septembre 1922. Le 10 septembre 1922, Mustafa Kemal envoie un télégramme à la Société des Nations disant que la population turque est tellement en colère que le gouvernement d'Ankara ne sera pas responsable des massacres. Mustafa Kemal Pacha, publié immédiatement après le passage du commandant en chef de la nation Tekâlif commandes ont appelé à la mobilisation de l'armée équipé avec les habitants. Le 12 Août Polatli 'est tombé de son cheval lors de l'inspection et de ses côtes ont été brisées. 57 23 Août to 13 Septembre 1921, le fait de la bataille de Sakarya «la puissance d'attaque de l'armée grecque a fonctionner. 58 L'armée turque un attaque soudaine dans l'armée grecque 's ont pu retirer l'est de la rivière Sakarya. La Grande Assemblée Nationale 19 Septembre, 1921 après que le chef de la victoire Mustafa Kemal unanimité maréchal a été promu au grade et des anciens combattants a donné le titre. 59 À la fin de victimes de la bataille de Sakarya armée turque; 5713 tués, 18 480 blessés et 828 capturés un total de 49 289, dont 14 268 pertes. Perte de l'armée grecque; 3758 morts, 18 955 blessés, dont un total de 23 007 354 victimes. 58 Après la guerre, les militaires turcs restent en général pro-allemands. Sauf Kemal. Chef de la révolution nationaliste en 1920 puis président de la nouvelle République turque. Il évite de renouer les liens étroits de la période précédente. 19 Septembre 1921 La GANT décerne au Tâghoût le grade de maréchal et le titre de Gazi (Ghâzî), réservé à ceux qui sont revenus vainqueurs d'un champ de bataille. Après la bataille de Sakarya, le 13 Octobre 1921 avec le gouvernement d'Ankara de la République de Caucase du Sud traité de Kars a été signé. Ainsi, la frontière orientale de la Turquie ont été prises entièrement sécurisé. Le Parlement et le Gouvernement de la France le 20 Octobre 1921 Traité d'Ankara l 'ont signé. Ce traité avec la France, le Parlement et le gouvernement du diagnostic de Hatay en dehors d'Iskenderun, limite sud actuelle de la Turquie a été établi. Merci le traité qui est venu à la façade sud de l'état de sécurité où les troupes turques ont été déplacées vers le front occidental. Les Italiens, après la bataille de Sakarya et la compréhension ne peut pas tenir dans les régions du sud de la mer Égée et de la Méditerranée ont été prises de la place qu'ils occupaient jusqu'à la fin de 1921. Après la bataille de Sakarya dans le Parlement britannique à reconnaître l'accord d'Ankara a été faite sur la libération des prisonniers le 23 Octobre 1921. 58 À la suite de l'attaque de préparation complète d'un an, le matin du 26 Août, 1922 a été présenté une offensive majeure soigneusement préparé plan. Tenue les 26-30 Août 1922 La Grande Offensive , la dernière étape de la guerre d'Indépendance. 30 août Bataille de Dumlupinar 'une grande partie de l'armée grecque a été détruit en un jour. Le 31 Août, Mustafa Kemal Pacha, commandant de la Çalköy 'a rapidement ordonné la surveillance des rares capable de forces grecques se sont réunis à la valeur du siège et Izmir pour l'unification des forces autour avec l'avance vers la mer Egée à partir des trois armes. 1 septembre commandant de l'armée de Mustafa Kemal en publiant une déclaration a donné l'ordre suivant: "Les progrès de Tous mes amis, en prenant en considération serait donnée une autre bataille en Anatolie et la force mentale, la bravoure et le patriotisme des ressources de chacun, je voudrais AmAsInI septembre continuer à le bien-être de la compétition. Armées votre premier objectif est la Méditerranée. En avant! ". 60 Armée turque a pris son serviteur le 2 Septembre. Chef de l'armée grecque général ici Nikolaos Trikoupis ont été capturés. 9 septembre cavalerie turque est venu à Izmir. Campagne de suivi du 18 Septembre, 1922 a été prise de la limite ouest des forces grecques en Anatolie. Les succès de l'armée turque, Mudanya Trêve leader de l 'initié le processus. 60 septembre 1922 Mustapha Kemal : « Nous ne connaissons pas de zone neutre, nous n'avons pas reconnu l'armistice ». 1er Novembre 1922 Abolition du Sultanat. Karsiyaka 'dans Mustafa Kemal séjour à proximité de leurs maisons, qui ont été préparés dans un père-fils prisonnier dans les mains des Grecs. Cette maison ont déjà séjourné dans le roi grec Constantin, répartis sous les pieds de la maison stairs Drapeau turc 'n entré par la mastication. Cette fois, les escaliers père-fils ont mis en évidence le drapeau grec. Mustafa Kemal Pacha maison girecekk la «se il vous plaît, que ce contrepoids à supprimer cet endroit!" a été appelé. Mustafa Kemal Pacha, "Il a fait une erreur a passé, ne viole pas l'honneur du drapeau, une nation, je ne voudrais pas répéter son erreur. Depuis le sol, enlever le drapeau." dire que le drapeau a été repris. 61 Paix . Guerre d'Indépendance, le 24 Juillet, 1923 a signé le Traité de Lausanne yl 'a donné. 62 Avec ce traité, le Traité de Sèvres abolie, la République de Turquie a été établi sur la base du Traité de Lausanne. Une gestion à deux têtes a vu le jour en Turquie après la lutte nationale. 63 Parlement le 1er Novembre 1922 par téléchargement à partir du trône de l'Empire ottoman régner l'Vahidettin dissolution mettre un terme à l'existence juridique du gouvernement Istanbul. 16th Janvier 1923, Izmit Summer Palace Sultan à Istanbul de Times lorsqu'il a été interrogé par les journalistes de la tête écrivain Ahmet Emin (Yalman) dans la question kurde à la question sur la «soi un, kurde plutôt que d'imaginer, notre loi fondamentale Organisation conformément déjà une sorte sera composé de l'autonomie locale disent les Kurdes était prudent de reconnaître le statut particulier 64 . 8 avril 1923, publié par Neuf moi avec Gazi Mustafa Kemal, qui formera la base du nouveau régime, le Parti du peuple 's a jeté les bases. 65 Seuls les élections Deuxième Assemblée en Avril, le Parti du peuple 'participation a été accueilli. Députés sectes qualité de président de candidats a été déterminée par Gazi Mustafa Kemal. 25 octobre 1923 jours à la même temps que le premier ministère de l'Intérieur ainsi que l'exécution des tâches Fethi Bey, a annoncé aujourd'hui le ministère de l'Intérieur. Ce même jour, le deuxième président du Parlement, Ali Fuat Pacha 'était résigné à l'inspecteur assigné à l'armée. Les élections pour les deux sièges vacants Gazi Mustafa Kemal remporté les députés de l'opposition. Deuxième Président du Parlement Rauf Bey , le ministère de l'Intérieur ont été sélectionnés dur Bey. Dans ce cas, les mécontents Gazi Mustafa Kemal, le 26 Octobre 1923, le premier ministre Fethi Bey, "Erkan-i Harbiye présider le procureur général" Fevzi Pacha l 'extérieur de la démission du gouvernement et que vous voulez accepter le poste si réélu, qui a démissionné. Donc, ce était sortir d'une crise de gouvernement. Le 29 Octobre, il a été annoncé que les membres du nouveau cabinet sélectionnés. Ces développements sur le «Prix République" et a décidé de résoudre la racine de 28 public Octobre, 1923 nuit Gazi Mustafa Kemal Çankaya »dans Ismet Pacha et certaines personnes ont appelé à une réunion et "nous allons déclarer la République de demain." expliqué sa décision en disant. Après le départ des invités Ismet Pacha 't détenu et, ensemble, loi fondamentale Organisation »dans la préparation de la proposition, ils fournira les modifications nécessaires. Monday, Octobre 29, 1923 Parti populaire au sein du groupe parlementaire, a été discuté dans la création du Conseil des Ministres. Çözülemeyin problème, l'ont été invités à exprimer leurs opinions, Gazi Mustafa Kemal. Gazi Mustafa Kemal, le moyen de sortir de la crise se explique par la nécessité de changer la Constitution. La proposition prévoit la République a été informé le groupe. Après l'adoption du projet de loi sur les mêmes heures du soir des groupes du parti a commencé 18.45't les réunions parlementaires de l'Assemblée générale. Les amendements constitutionnels au rapport et les propositions de la Commission ont été présentés à l'approbation et les applaudissements des législateurs lundi soir de l'Assemblée générale, Octobre 29, 1923, à 20h30 et «Vive la République» avec les sons de la République de Turquie a été proclamée. 66 11 Novembre 1923 Le Tâghoût est victime d'un malaise cardiaque. Présidence (1923-1938) . Annonce républicain ensuite passé élection présidentielle au vote participer 158 avec tous les votes des députés Balâ adjoint 67 68 Mustafa Kemal, la République de Turquie a été élu le premier président de l '. 69 Ataturk Turquie, dans ses propres mots «contemporain apporter à la civilisation" a signé une série de changements radicaux. La Constitution de 1924 , conformément au Parlement le 29 Octobre 1923 trois fois après les élections présidentielles (1927, 1931, et 1935), Gazi Mustafa Kemal a été réélu président. 70 la présidence d'Atatürk au cours Ismet Inönü , Okyar et Celal Bayar a servi comme Premier ministre . Le temps maximum restant en fonction et la plupart gouvernement établi nom dans ce délai Ismet Inönü de roll '. Fondée durant la présidence et le gouvernement d'Atatürk sont les une. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie , deux. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie , 3. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie , 4. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie , 5. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie , 6. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie , 7. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie et 8. Gouvernement de la République de Turquie 'est. POLITIQUE INTÉRIEURE . 22 Mai 1927 Le Tâghoût est victime d'un malaise cardiaque qui se manifestera, à nouveau, trois jours plus tard. 20 septembre 1928 Directeur Mustafa Kemal Kayseri de l'anneau alphabet latin introduction 1er Septembre 1929 La GANT vote la loi interdisant l'enseignement, dans les établissements scolaires, de l'arabe et du persan. Premier président de la République de Turquie , Mustafa Kemal Ataturk , à côté de Ismet Inönü , Fevzi Cakmak se réunir avec d'autres membres du Parlement et le personnel. (29 Octobre 1930) inquiéter les citoyens qui écoutent président Gazi Mustafa Kemal (21 Novembre 1930) Déplacements fréquents sur le gouvernement du pays a contrôlé le lieu de travail. 71 Révolution kémaliste . Ataturk Kastamonu chapeaux »pour décrire la Parlement »dans le 3 Mars, 1924 Loi unification a été adopté, madrasas ont été supprimés et toutes les écoles au sein des frontières de la République de Turquie, Ministère de l'Education 's sont connectés. En additionnant la formation des établissements d'enseignement sous un même toit a acquis un caractère national. 72 3 mars 1924 le Parlement a adopté un califat de loi a été abolie. 73 In 3 Mars 1924 a été retiré de la citoyenneté à l'étranger membres de la dynastie ottomane. 74 17 Février 1925 sur la dîme a été supprimé. Bien que près de trente pour cent de leur revenu passe à l'état provoqué par Asara dépasse le but d'accroître l’allègement de l'impôt et de la production des villageois a été supprimée. 75 25 novembre 1925 Hat loi a été adopté. Cette loi est l'obligation des membres du Parlement et les fonctionnaires de porter des chapeaux et le peuple turcs ont également été banni de ce comportement contradictoire. 76 30 novembre 1925 la loge , les loges de la loi et la fermeture de la tombe a été adoptée au Parlement et publiée au Journal officiel en date du 13 Décembre, 1925 est entré en vigueur. 77 Heures utilisés dans l'Empire ottoman, le calendrier et les mesures, est différent de l'état en Europe, les relations sociales, commerciales et officielles ont été difficiles. Certains travaux pour résoudre les différences dans la période ottomane tardive ont été prises, étaient insuffisantes. Ère républicaine a commencé à travailler pour résoudre ces difficultés. 26 Décembre 1925 'dans un acte avec Hijri et Rumi place du calendrier et le calendrier grégorien a été adopté et 1 Janvier 1926 à été utilisé depuis. En outre, au lieu d'heures que le soleil se coucher en position accroupie par le coucher du soleil, le système d'horloge est modélisée en utilisant le monde moderne. Créé en divisant 24 heures de la vie quotidienne de jour. 78 1928 personnalités internationales pour l'année a été adopté. 1931 précédemment utilisé une loi promulguée en coudées, ell , Okka retirer les unités de mesure, tels que les compteurs dans des dimensions de longueur à la place de cette mesure a été considérée comme poids que le poids. Avec les amendements ont été fournis l'unité de mesure dans le pays. 78 1935 Une loi adoptée en, au lieu de la semaine, le samedi après-midi et dimanche, avec une semaine de vacances vendredi a été identifié comme un jour férié. 78 17 février 1926 la date du Code civil suisse, créé par l'édition a été traduit du Code civil a été adopté et est entré en vigueur le 4 Octobre 1926. Cette loi a réorganisé la vie de famille turque; une femme mariage, mariage officiel apporté base est fourni égalité dans l'héritage. 79 1 mars 1926 la date de 1889 Zanerdell la loi italienne n ° 765 échantillons préparés sur le Code pénal turc a été adoptée par le Parlement est entré en vigueur. 80 Le 1er Novembre 1928, la Grande Assemblée nationale de Turquie de la nouvelle alphabet turc a été adoptée la loi sur l'adoption. Après l'adoption de la loi d'enseigner anneaux d'alphabétisation des écoles publiques a été créé. Dans 24 Novembre, 1928 était déclaré comme le directeur des écoles publiques Atatürk. 81 1er Septembre 1929 La GANT vote la loi interdisant l'enseignement, dans les établissements scolaires, de l'arabe et du persan. Les femmes en 1930 en local, 1934 en sélectionnant le droit d'être élu aux élections générales et a été donné. 82 12 juillet, 1932 à partir instigation d'Atatürk langue turque recherche de la Société a été fondée. Le nom du congrès de l'association tenue en 1934, le Conseil de recherches en langue turque; La convention en 1936 a été changé à l'Association Langue turque. 83 Un autre de l'ordre d'Atatürk établi institutions de la société turque historique unique ». Histoire turque Comité Tedkik formée pour enquêter sur l'histoire et la civilisation turque 4 Juin 1930, a tenu sa première réunion le et sélectionnez le conseil d'administration. 29 Mars 1931, la date de foyers turcs »après la 7 Assemblée générale à prendre la décision de fermeture du 12 Avril 1931 du turc historique Tedkik Société nommer réorganisé et a continué à travailler. Le nom de l'institution en 1935 que l'Agence turque pour la recherche historique dans le plus tard a été changé à la Société d'histoire turque. 84 21 Juin 1934 La GANT vote la loi du Nom de famille. Un délai de deux années est accordé à chaque famille pour se choisir un Nom. Dans le cas où elle ne l'aura pas fait durant cette période, c'est l'Etat Tâghoût qui lui en attribuera un. 21 Juin 1934 'Te émis loi Nom 'par tous les Turcs, un autre de son nom, sa famille aurait à être utilisé comme un nom de famille commun. Ce nom sera turque, immoral et noms ridicules ne serait pas pris comme nom de famille. Après l'adoption de la loi Nom 24 Novembre 1934 par le Parlement le, Mustafa Kemal "Atatürk" a été donné le nom. 85 86 La loi promulguée le 26 Novembre, 1934; Agha, Haji, Hafiz, enseignant, Mullah, Seigneur, Messieurs, Monsieur, Pacha, Lady, Mesdames et épithètes et des titres tels que Sa Sainteté a été supprimé. 87 3 Décembre 1934 'dans le extrait certaine couvert de lois qui ne peuvent pas être portés avec laquelle ils peuvent être membres des confessions religieuses et spirituelles, sauf les temples et les rituels portant des vêtements spirituels sont interdites. Gouvernement exception d'un seul temples spirituels et rituels de toutes les religions et sectes réputée permis approprié pour être en mesure de porter les vêtements spirituels. 88 La laïcité , le républicanisme, nationalisme , populisme , étatisme , Révolution , en principe, le 10 mai 1931. Parti républicain du peuple »ont été impliqués dans le programme, 5 Février 1937, est entré dans la Constitution. 89 24 Octobre 1934 La GANT choisit un nom de famille pour le Tâghoût Mustafa Kemal : Atatürk. 3 Décembre 1934 La GANT vote la loi qui interdit le port des vêtements religieux en dehors des lieux du culte. Événements politiques . La période du parti unique de l'élection des députés critiquées par Atatürk, une bande dessinée publiée dans les années 1920. Le bras d'Atatürk dans les anciens écrits du Parti populaire est dans le bâtiment du Parlement écrit. Après la proclamation de la République, la lutte nationale a commencé quatre membres autres que de cinq personnes du personnel de Mustafa Kemal (Rauf Bey Karabekir Pacha Kazim, Rafet Pacha et Ali Fuat Pacha) est par l'opposition de la République a fondé le Parti progressiste. En Mars 1925, le jeune Hadith (Cheikh Saïd rébellion, révolte-Orient) a été déclaré la loi martiale sur le Parti républicain progressiste a été fermé. En 1927, accepté républicain du peuple Parti Atatürk parti au règlement «leader immuable» a été annoncé et les candidats parlementaires de choisir autorisation, l'enregistrement, est devenu connu de lui toute sa vie. 15-20 Octobre 1927, entre lesquels convoquée à Ankara CHF décrivant le deuxième congrès de la guerre d'Indépendance et la fondation de la République discours 'u (Discours) a étudié. 90 Discours qui contient l'expression avec les termes des vétérans de la guerre de libération de vue, la République de Turquie 's sont la base de l'opinion officielle sur la lutte nationale et de la lutte nationale, Mustafa Kemal a commencé avec Pacha et déroulement d'opérations militaires et contre le chef politique (Rauf, Karabekir, Rafet Bel, Mersinli Cemal Pacha, Cafer Tayyar Eğilmez, "barbu" Nurettin Pacha, Celalettin Arif Bey etc.) est aussi de la nature du débat. 91 de l'armée en 1927, le maréchal a été retiré avec le grade. L'armée turque commandant en chef et président maréchal Gazi Mustafa Kemal Pacha, ferrique Ali Saïd Pacha et Mirliva Mehmed Emin Pacha en Inebolu avec (1925). 10 avril 1928 Date de la religion de la Constitution de l'Etat par la réforme constitutionnelle de l'Islam cette disposition et le Parlement s 'mandat et les pouvoirs 26. mentionnant la phrase a été retiré de la réalisation matérielle des exigences religieuses. En outre, les législateurs et le serment du président de mot «Jove" a été supprimé. Parti républicain du peuple dans le programme en 1931, est indiqué comme l'un des principaux éléments de partis laïques. 92 12 Août 1930 Ismet Pacha 's afin de fournir des solutions de rechange au système multipartite gouvernement afin de parvenir à la vie démocratique de Mustafa Kemal Pacha, un ami proche de Fethi Bey (Okyar) e Parti républicain gratuit 'Ni les obligeant à établir sœur Makbule (Boysen, de Ata) 93 enfance et l'école ami Nuri Bey (Conker) »de membres également construits. Cependant, le 17 Novembre 1930 à la peur de l'utilisation de la partie de la réactionnaire 94 et le parti Mustafa Kemal pour cibler 95 parce qu'il dissolution du parti. Juste avant cette expérience démocratique, le Code pénal militaire, compte tenu de l'armée d'intervenir dans la politique pourrait nuire à la démocratie (le 22 mai 1930 et la loi n ° 1632) est passé par le parlement. Cette loi, l'article 148 des membres de l'Armée des réunions politiques et à participer à la manifestation d'être membre d'un parti politique, verbalement la présence de la suggestion à des fins politiques, je ai mis les articles politiques écriture et la disposition interdisant les discours politiques disent. Sa raison Octobre 29 1933, le dixième anniversaire de la République d'Atatürk de la Turquie dans le discours du pays a été dit dans la fondation de langage clair et vision de l'avenir du monde et de la nation turque. 96 Économie . Ataturk, la période présidentielle, et pas seulement les bureaucrates ont reconnu le droit de tous les citoyens et des biens pendant la période 1923-1938 la Turquie l'économie de la Turquie a augmenté à un taux annuel moyen de 7,5% du PIB »pour mille du monde ont augmenté à un total de milliers de de 3,62 6,52 de. 97 République de Turquie, la période d'Atatürk a été l'un des pays en développement plus rapide du monde. 98 POLITIQUE EXTÉRIEURE . La portée de la visite officielle d'Atatürk et Ankara se trouve à King of Afghanistan, Amanullah Khan (1928). Le titre d'Atatürk des questions de politique étrangère du président pendant la période d'émission de Mossoul , échange de population entre la Grèce et la Turquie , de la Turquie Société des Nations »Quel est l'apport, le Pacte des Balkans , Convention de Montreux , Pacte Sadabat et le problème Hatay est créé. Ataturk politique étrangère réaliste 99 Il est très dynamique et les yeux relations extérieures Ataturk; mais il ne est pas aventureux. 99 que les principes de la politique étrangère d'Atatürk qui se gère " Nous gravitationnelle nous connaître. Ce ne est pas notre désir d'être 100 »a été défini. 99 Atatürk islamisme , panturquisme et touranisme Misa rapport à la taille néfaste du courant i dans la frontière tracée par le National adopte le gras. 99 24th Juillet, 1923 a signé le Traité de Lausanne de la politique étrangère d'Atatürk dans un facteur décisif comme l'ont gardé dessiné dans ce traité la République de Turquie borde largement (sauf question Hatay) marqueurs tel que déterminé, l'économie n'a pas été compromise de la capitulation des termes du Traité de Lausanne retirer. 99 L'importance de Lausanne d'Atatürk se fonder sont mieux compris lorsqu'il est vu au fil du temps ; Je dessine parce que les concepts d'une nation située entre la défaite de la Seconde Guerre mondiale comme un seul traité reste en vigueur aujourd'hui de cette période. 99 Forte personnalité d'Atatürk et marquée par le tempérament stable qui et sera pleinement pris comme un exemple pour les pratiques de la politique étrangère d'aujourd'hui avec un caractère national a beaucoup de caractéristiques fondamentales. 101 a été impliqué à recevoir une formation militaire de l'enseignement secondaire et de la guerre à se joindre à l'armée du Atatürk après la maintenance de la paix à la vie . Présentent également une attitude et le comportement de cette façon. Atatürk eux; "Beynelmilel notre avis est une fusion amicale de la nation d'abord et condition la plus importante pour le développement de l'idée de préserver la paix la sécurité moins politique» peut voir clairement la promesse. 102 Mossoul . Le Traité de Lausanne n'a pas été établi au cours de la frontière entre la Turquie et l'Irak. La présence de riches gisements de pétrole de Mossoul et Kirkouk a attiré l'attention de nombreux pays, dont le Royaume-Uni. Riches gisements de pétrole dans la région, traité d'armistice s 'était occupé par la Grande-Bretagne lors de la signature. I. Guerre mondiale "en Irak après la fin d'une série dépend du gouvernement britannique, le pays était sous le mandat britannique. Mossoul, la majorité de la population en raison de la Turquie a été inclus dans le Pacte national. Mais ils ne se inclinent de quitter la zone où les riches gisements de pétrole britanniques. Traité de paix de Lausanne n'a pas pu être prise lors d'une conclusion sur cette question, il a été décidé de résoudre le problème, la Turquie et la Grande-Bretagne. Les négociations ont commencé en 1924 mais ne ont pas obtenu les résultats. Ensuite, demandez à la Société des Nations »ce qui a été prise. De la Société des Nations recueillies en Octobre 1924, qui a également attiré la frontière Turquie-Irak et le côté gauche de Mossoul en Irak. Et 13 Février 1925 Cheikh Saïd Rébellion çıkmıştır.15 complètement supprimé le soulèvement en Avril a été utile pour les Britanniques. Armée turque battues émergeant de la guerre d'Indépendance, a été éliminée sur la possibilité d'une action militaire à Mossoul et Kirkouk. Dans ce cas, la Turquie, 5 Juin, 1926 , signé avec les Britanniques sur le traité d'Ankara provision pour certains intérêts financiers conformément à la Ligue des Nations a adopté les limites prescrites. 103 Relations turco-grecques . Turque rapprochement gréco Premier ministre grec en 1930 à Eleftherios Venizelos de lutte nationale a jeté les bases pour la paix ennemi Grèce invité à la Turquie. échanges population entre la Grèce et la Turquie en 1923, le Traité de Lausanne 'protocole additionnel s en conformité avec les Grecs de Turquie vers la Grèce décidé de la migration turque en Grèce a été forcé de Turquie. La seule ville d'Istanbul en Turquie Gokceada et Bozcaada, tandis que seule la Grèce Thrace occidentale Turcs sont exemptés de l'échange 104 . Changer une grande partie de l'année a eu lieu en 1923-1924, mais le petit nombre restant d'événements ont été continué la pratique de la migration forcée jusqu'en 1930 l'accord Inönü-Venizelos. En 1934, Venizelos par Prix Nobel de la paix »a été nominé. Toutefois, le Comité du prix Nobel à prendre en considération. Société des Nations . Turquie 13 Avril, 1932, tenue le la Conférence du désarmement de Genève »dans la Société des Nations a déclaré qu'il était prêt à coopérer avec. Là-dessus, l'Espagne et la Grèce l'admission de la Turquie à la Société des Nations a proposé. Les observations de la politique pacifique de la Turquie Ligue des Nations de cette offre 6 Juillet 1932 »a également été adopté à l'unanimité par l'assemblée générale. La Turquie est devenue un membre de cette communauté, le 18 Juillet 1932. Remplacer la Société des Nations en 1945 depuis des Nations Unies a reçu. 105 Pacte balkanique . Unis ont signé l'Entente balkanique Loi Balkans Accord, 9 Février 1934 sur Athènes »dans la Turquie , la Grèce , la Yougoslavie et la Roumanie est un accord signé entre les deux. 106 1933 'en Allemagne »dans le parti nazi "décision s pour arriver, l'Italie 's méditerranéenne de et les Balkans les efforts d'expansion de et européenne gouvernement armement pour entrer dans la course mondiale ont commencé à menacer la paix. Ces développements sont venus une convergence observée entre les États des Balkans à la suite. 14 Septembre 1933 à Ankara »en Grèce entre la Loi accord interne avec la Turquie 107 , 17 Octobre amitié entre la Roumanie et la Turquie à Ankara en 1933, l'agression, l'arbitrage et le Traité de conciliation 108 , 27 Novembre, 1933 à Belgrade »en Turquie - Yougoslavie Amitié, Agression, résolution judiciaire, convention d'arbitrage et le règlement a été signé. 109 Convention de Montreux . Conférence de Lausanne en Turquie et l'Entente a été signé entre la Convention sur le régime détroit détroit. Les parties à l'accord signé en 1923, la Grande-Bretagne, France, Italie, Japon, Bulgarie, Grèce, Roumanie, la Yougoslavie, l'Union soviétique et la Turquie. Passage par le détroit de cette guerre commerciale de contrat et en temps de paix et de guerre navires d'être libéré. 110 La Seconde Guerre mondiale a eu de nombreux changements politiques en Europe avec l'approche. L'Etat se engage à protéger contre toute attaque à la gorge Italie, l'Ethiopie 'attaqué. Le Japon est volontairement démissionné de la Société des Nations. Resté conférence concluants réunis pour la préservation de la paix mondiale, a commencé à prendre les armes dans tous les Etats. 110 Voyant que l'environnement politique se est détériorée Ataturk, je ai décidé de résoudre la question exactement détroit. Le gouvernement turc, la Société des Nations »ce qui a été demandé en contactant le remplacement des dispositions du Traité de Lausanne détroit. Le suisse sur Montreux le 20 Juillet 1936 et a recueilli une conférence en Turquie, l'Angleterre, la France, la Bulgarie, la Roumanie, la Yougoslavie, la Grèce, Montreux détroit entre le Japon et l'Union soviétique signé la Convention. Italie, puis assister à la conférence qui a participé à la Convention détroit le 2 mai 1938. Les principales dispositions de la Convention de Montreux détroit sont les suivants: 110 Détroits turcs sera publié sur la souveraineté inconditionnelle, le droit de faire fortifications sera reconnu. 110 Les navires marchands peuvent passer librement chaque État en temps de paix, mais dans la guerre et dans la paix, militaires et de l'aviation civile ne seront pas autorisés à passer. 110 Soyez en mesure de passer en temps de guerre si la Turquie est restée navires de commerce neutres. 110 Temps de paix sous-marins des navires de guerre fournis Sauf navires informeront les quinze jours avant le gouvernement de la Turquie, où ils sont allés, le nom, le type et la quantité seront informés et pourront passer à travers la condition détroit d'utiliser des aéronefs. 110 Si seuls les navires marchands appartenant à des pays neutres si la Turquie entre en guerre, à condition qu'ils aient aucune aide en aucune façon être en mesure de passer librement à l'ennemi pendant la journée. 110 Convention de Montreux resterait en vigueur pendant 20 ans. Cependant, si vous voulez cette fois pour remplir les deux années avant l'annulation d'un contrat entre les parties à l'accord sur le traité resterait en vigueur. Bien qu'une telle demande d'annulation expire en 1956. La Convention de Montreux est applicable en l'espèce fait par ne importe quel pays. 110 Pacte Sadabat . L'invasion des pays de l'Est en raison de la politique visant la Turquie, l'Iran, l'Irak et l'Afghanistan, de l'Italie 8 Juillet, 1937 de Téhéran Palais Sa'dabad 'a été signé en n. Unis poursuivront leurs relations amicales avec le traité, la Ligue des Pacte des Nations et Briand-Kellog restera connecté au pacte, pourrait interférer avec leurs affaires internes, ils attaquent l'autre sur les questions liées aux intérêts communs qu'ils respecteraient la protection de la consultation et limiter l'autre. 111 Hatay problème . Armistice Armistice "après la bannière d'Alexandre, de la Syrie à l'Anatolie a été occupée par les Français avancer. Ainsi, comme dans de nombreux endroits, a été formé en face d'une lutte nationale à Hatay. 112 Après avoir accepté l'État Hatay proposé par la législature locale par Ataturk Ataturk drapeau télégraphique 20 Octobre 1921 »a également signé avec la France, traité Ankara 'article s 7. Selon Alexander , restera dans les frontières de la Syrie; établi une règle spéciale ici, chaque installation sera utilisée pour améliorer la culture turque sera la langue officielle était turc et livre turque sera applicable. 113 Le Traité de Lausanne », conformément à la frontière tracée entre la Syrie et la Turquie, Hatay, Turquie est restée en dehors des limites. 114 1936 à donner l'indépendance à la Syrie et de l'accord entre la Syrie alliée et la France ne contenait pas de dispositions sur le Sandjak d'Iskenderun. France se retire de la Syrie, l'autorité sur le tribord était de quitter la Syrie. Le gouvernement turc n'a pas accepté la situation. A Genève, la Société des Nations à la suite de négociations avec la France réunion peu concluante, le 9 Octobre 1936 à donner une note officielle à la France, comme cela se fait en Syrie ont également voulu donner l'indépendance à la province d'Iskenderun. 115 Ataturk, le 1er Novembre 1936 Grande Turquie Parlement s 'dans le discours d'ouverture: "... Pendant ce temps, notre nation est journée et de la nuit que la majeure grosse affaire, propriétaire véritable de l'essence de Turquie, Iskenderun - est le destin d'Antioche et de l'environnement. Gravité sur elle et certainement nous devons nous arrêter. Toujours avec son amitié avec la France, nous accordons une grande importance pour nous, ce est un gros problème. Ceux qui connaissent la vérité de l'œuvre et le droit aux amateurs, ils voient la gravité de nos préoccupations et de la sincérité des meilleurs moments, et bien sûr, "dit-il. 116 Dans une conversation avec l'ambassadeur français: "Hatay est mon cas personnel. Vous devriez savoir que pas une blague ", at-il dit. 117 Le 27 Janvier, 1937 à Genève "a également recueilli la Société des Nations, a adopté l'indépendance du Hatay et a décidé de déterminer la majorité de la population avec un choix. 118 qui Atatürk peut prendre le fusil de chasse Hatay Le français voulait faire un accord militaire; Cet accord a été conclu. Accord a été accepté par un choix neutre dans Hatay, il a été décidé d'entrer dans une partie des forces militaires à Hatay pour elle. Colonel, Sukru Volaille troupes turques sous son commandement, entré Hatay. 13 Août »dans les élections de l'Assemblée et a remporté la majorité des Turcs. Ainsi, indépendante de la République Hatay a été établi chez 12 Septembre 1938. Si cette République, 30 Juin 1939 'a également pris la décision de rejoindre la Turquie. 119 Vie privée Date de naissance En 1940, imprimé le timbre-poste de l'Administration postale de la République de Turquie et Atatürk en 1880 semble être la date de naissance. Date exacte d'Atatürk de naissance est inconnue. Il ne savait pas. calendrier grégorien après le 26 Décembre 1925 ont été utilisées en Turquie, la confusion sur la date de naissance est né de deux calendrier utilisé au cours de la période ottomane. Utilisé dans cette période calendrier Hijri et de calendrier julien Ataturk commune enregistré l'année de naissance 1296'n suivante ne est pas précisé que l'AH ou Rumi, selon le calendrier grégorien dans les mois et les années ont rendu difficile d'avoir exactement cela correspond à ce qui de 1880 ou 1881. [ 121] au cours Faik Resit Unat recherche Zübeyda ont visité à Thessalonique et ses voisins ont été de poser des questions à ce sujet. Réponses reçues sont contradictoires, certains voisins alors que certains voisins ont dit que Atatürk est né sur un jour de printemps dans la journée d'hiver (Janvier ou Février) ont affirmé que ce était. Atatürk lui-même, sa mère en disant qu'il lui était né dans un jour de printemps, la sœur Makbule Atadan mère a déclaré que son Mustafa Kemal dit qu'il est né un soir d'orage. Enver Behnan Şapolyo Zübeyda Atatürk dit qu'il est né à la dame 23 Kânunievvel 1296 Né le 23 Décembre, 1880 a suggéré que, Sevket Sureyya Aydemir fait valoir que cette date était de 4 Janvier, 1881. Date Sisli de naissance sur la dernière carte d'identité de l'Atatürk trouvé exposé au Musée Ataturk, 1881 forme visible. 121 est né en 1882 , Ali Fuat Cebesoy maison elle-même à Sisli "Rauf Bey et je sont numérotées de votre frère. Parce que chacun de vous un âge sont puissants. " Il a montré la source de la parole "tevellütl 1881" était écrit que. 122 Acceptation de la naissance d'Atatürk dans l'histoire du début de la guerre d'Indépendance, adoptée le 19 mai est le résultat d'un historien Rashid Saffet Atabinen geste. 19 mai Atabinen l'importance d'un geste fait sur la naissance de la nation a gagné l'admiration des Ataturk meilleure façon de réfléchir. Dans les jours suivants, un enseignant, ils prévu "vétérans" de demander à l'anniversaire de l'Ataturk pour le jour où il ne connaissait pas la date exacte d'Atatürk et a proposé le 19 mai pour la Journée des anciens combattants. Tevfik Rüştü Aras , qui a duré jours, ils Ataturk date de intervalles de naissance après une enquête le 10 mai et ont dit qu'ils se effondrent entre le 20 mai. Ataturk après cette recherche, "pourquoi ne pas le 19 mai," dit-il. Cette date officiellement les conduites publiques et diplomatiques ont été signalés dans d'autres pays. Cependant, cette histoire a créé une situation intéressante, le 19 mai 1881, Rumi civile correspond à l'année 1297, mais la date de naissance enregistrée Rumi 1296. Rumi a eu lieu entre 1880 et 13 Mars, 1296 12 Mars 1881, par conséquent, peut être alternativement la naissance d'Atatürk le 19 mai 1880. Ni la date cette année ont également été généralement accepté raisons. Mustafa Kemal dit ils ont déterminé la date de l'Association ancien président Mukhtar Auburn Atatürk de naissance 13 Mars, 1958, à une conférence de presse à soeur Makbule Atadan d'Atatürk Basé sur les mots des 13 Mars, 1881. Mais la Grégorienne 13 Mars 1881, Rumi est 1297'y équivalent Mars 1, l'année de naissance d'Atatürk a été enregistré en 1296, par conséquent, la prétention à la validité est soupçonné. 121 Bien que Rumi Atatürk est né en 1296 dans les dossiers de cela, l'anniversaire de Ataturk est-à-dire il n'y a pas de dossiers pour le montant requis. L'anniversaire de Ataturk coïncide avec le calendrier grégorien 1880 ou 1881 peut être. L'anniversaire de Ataturk est le 19 mai officiellement désignée comme sa propre approbation. Ces jours de la guerre d'indépendance turque jours s 'est d'une importance parce que ce est le début. 121 Certificat de naissance 51 993 815 B-série et le numéro de séquence reçu par le second ID. L'identité précédente différente , il convient de noter le nom Kamal dans la deuxième population d'identité portefeuille. Le 27 Mars 1923 en fonction de la carte d'identité délivrée par la Direction de la population Ankara, Taille: Medium , Cheveux: jaune , Brow: jaune , Yeux: Bleu Nez: Presque Bouche: Presque , Moustache: Jaune, coupes , Barbe: Rasage , Chin: assez longue , Visage: assez longue , couleur: Blanc , Signes-i farik I soumises à: complet , le nom et la renommée: L'expéditeur Gazi Mustafa Kemal Pacha Altesse , Histoire et veladet Local-i de: Thessalonique, 1296 , le nom du Père résidence mahall-i: Traders de la fin Ali Riza Efendi , le nom de Mère résidence mahall-i: fin dame Zübeyda , Arts et des adjectifs et services pouvoirs électoraux à: Parlement président et commandant en chef , Müteehhil et épouse de savoir si le pieux: Il ya une femme de , Derecat et militaire INTRODUCTION-s est: l'expéditeur et de résidence Haci Bayram trimestre 161/1 , respectivement. 123 New alphabet de la rénovée après le certificat de naissance de l'adoption de "993 série 814-B et 51 numérotées consécutivement" nom de portefeuille: Kemal , le nom d'Atatürk , "993 série 815-B et 51 consécutivement numérotée« portefeuille au nom Kamal , le nom d'Atatürk , la situation professionnelle et sociale des: Reisicumh l' civile Apparence: Il ne est pas marié , et où le fichier est écrit à la population du vilayet de Cankaya Ankara ménages de district No. 139, Volume: Non N ° 56 et à la plage 49 a été écrit. Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, a changé le nom de quatre années avant sa mort et le certificat de naissance "Mustafa" doit ajouter son nom, "Kemal" nom "Kamal" a été changé. Aussi la naissance de l'inscription d'Atatürk le 27 Janvier, DE 1933 »Quartier Gaziantep Bey" tel que modifié. 124 [ source fiable? ] Lieu de naissance «Maison d'Atatürk" Apostol Pavle Cad. No: 71, Saint Dimitrie Mah, Thessalonique, Grèce. 125 District Hanim Pacha, Islahh Main Street (aujourd'hui Apostol Pavle Caddesi No: 75, Saint Dimitrie trimestre, Thessalonique, Grèce ) est une maison de 3 étages et trois chambres à coucher est maintenant un musée et peinture rose est né. Le livre de Şerafettin Turan »ou Hatuniye mari Ahmet quartier Bywater de Kasimpasa» comme passe. 126 Mais la demi-sœur de Mme Ruhi Atatürk cité par le petit-fils de Babur né Ferhat indiqué dans l'illustration Consulat Thessalonique connu que le renforcement maison, la maison est où Atatürk était né. Cette maison, le second mari de Zubair, dame, que la maison de son beau-père d'Atatürk Ragip Bey. 127 Nom Causer Mustafa "Kemal" nom a plusieurs revendications pour l'octroi de. Croyez-catastrophe , le nom du Seigneur son professeur de mathématiques Skopje Mustafa "Bob" comme dans le sens du nom de sa "Il a dit que le parfait et mature» donnée pour montrer que. 128 Ali Fuat Cebesoy signifie qu'il est mis à le distinguer de lui ce professeur nom de mathématiques. 129 Atatürk écrivain Andrew Mango est qui a écrit une biographie du nom de Mustafa Namik Kemal s 'nommé "Bob" fait valoir que le met parce qu'il a trouvé. [ 130] 1922-1934 année de Gazi Mustafa Kemal, ou tout simplement le titre Gazi appelé Mustafa Kemal loi Nom avec adoptée par le Parlement en date du Novembre 24, 1934 et 2587 la loi n ° lui-même pour "turc Ancêtre sens de nom Atatürk est donnée ". 131 Cependant, la même loi Selon le «Washington" ne peut être prise par quiconque le nom ou le nom de l'auto utilisée. 132 Ataturk "Kemal" nom en 1935, "Kamal» a été remplacé. 133 "Kamala" le nom de l'ancien turque dans le «grand château" est revendiquée pour signifier. 134 Lutte contre l'obscurantisme . Croyances religieuses d'Atatürk sur des opinions différentes à se appuyer sur les propres mots et les pensées que la vie est jeté dehors. Certains chercheurs affirment que cette situation est souligné que périodique et avis positif d'Atatürk sur la religion est limitée au début des années 1920. 135 Religion dans les mots "une institution nécessaire» vue ont déclaré que Atatürk d'autres termes dans l' Islam de «notre religion» et «notre grande religion" a utilisé ces expressions. 136 En outre, le Coran pour "chant est grand» et «le livre le plus complet" , Mohammed pour "Prophète Hadrat Notre Seigneur» et «premier et plus grand serviteur de Dieu," dit-il. 136 en 1922 et 1923 dans deux discours "Dieu est un, est grande." at-il dit. 137 En 1923, il a envoyé un cadeau au Coran "je ne pense occasion d'apprécier la valeur de ce don, je vais garder mes sentiments les plus profonds et respectueux de la religion." a remercié le mot. 136 en raison de l'importance qu'il attache au Coran compris la lecture a été condamné à être traduit en turc. 136 138 adopté la fille d'Atatürk Ülkü Adatepe , main ouverte d'Atatürk dans la bataille "Dieu vous la nation turque pas le temps de prisonniers ". . a déclaré qu'il priait 139 Atatürk, utilisé les énoncés suivants dans un discours sur les croyances religieuses de la nation turque: "La nation turque devrait être plus religieux, je veux dire, être religieux en toute simplicité. Religieuse moi, car je crois en la réalité, alors que je crois que. Contrairement à la conscience, à entraver les progrès ne contient rien. Mais que l'indépendance Turquie plus compliqué dans cette nation asiatique, Actuellement, il ya plus qu'une religion se compose de la superstition. Mais pas assez d'informations sur ce sujet, quand il se agit de ces rangée impuissant, se allument. Se ils ne se approchent de la lumière, ils ont perdu et cela signifie qu'ils condamnaient et nous les récupérer. " 136 Religieux "une institution nécessaire" d'Atatürk Malgré la promesse de belirtiği qu'il considérait comme "ils sont condamnés à rester les plus pauvres du religieux» et donc «retirez d'abord la notion de religion" comme source pour la vue qui croit qu'il est disponible. Selon Karabekir dit, Ataturk Karabekir sur la religion "ne peut pas gagner les religieux" et "ils sont condamnés à rester pauvres" a dit que vous devez supprimer le concept de la religion comme avant résultat dire. 140 Il ya aussi des remarques négatives sur l'islam. Comme Karabekir dire, Ataturk Balıkesir Bien que la lecture du sermon a alors des mots très durs sur le Coran et le Prophète de l'Islam. 141 142 Selon un point de vue différent, entre les années 1926 à 1927 d'entrevue Ataturk qui grâce Ellison , publié en 1928. Aujourd'hui, la Turquie a écrit le livre qui dit ce qui suit à la page 24 d'Atatürk lui-même: "Je ne ai pas une religion, et parfois je veux enfoncer dans la mer de toutes les religions. Qui ont besoin d'utiliser la religion pour maintenir le gouvernement sont pauvres gestionnaire. Comme si ils emprisonnent les gens dans un piège. Mon peuple principes de la démocratie, va apprendre les commandements et les enseignements de la science fait. Soyez la superstition renoncé. Comme ils veulent peut adorer. Tout le monde écoute la voix de leur conscience. Mais ce comportement ne doit contredire la logique de bon sens devrait conduire à la liberté des autres ". 143 Ataturk: fondateur de la Turquie moderne , auteur de Andrew Mango , le livre d'Atatürk sur la base de ces mots déiste . a fait l'évaluation que 144 Chercheur-écrivain et journaliste Murat Bardakci Ataturk à comprendre leur opinion personnelle sur les questions religieuses "Informations civile" indique la lecture de l'œuvre. 145 Ataturk des collèges et lycées de manuels scolaires dans leurs propres mains, comme il a écrit l'article à enseigner l'Information Civile première et la plus longue section du livre de la Nation a écrit en partie: A également été une grande nation avant d'accepter la religion des Turcs et les Arabes. Après avoir accepté la religion des Arabes n'a pas aucun effet sur pas cet constituent une nation unie avec les Arabes religieux turcs. Au contraire, il a relâché son Nexus nationale de la nation turque, des sentiments nationaux, amorti l'excitation nationale." "Nation turque, de nombreux siècles, ne connaissait pas la signification d'un mot à partir du cerveau à mémoriser le Coran, même si il est retourné à l'mem larmoyants." "Pour Allah, la nation turque, la terre pour le Prophète, les intérêts, à oublier leur propre personne, ils dormaient profondément avec Dieu de faire l'erreur et la fatigue crèche a démissionné." "... Le sentiment religieux, la gifle entendu la douleur du monde immédiatement détruit la tente dans la conscience de la nation turque, les invités sont allés à l'ennemi turc des Arabes du désert. Maintenant Turquie ne est pas le paradis, il pensait que les dernières mains des Turcs de la défense et la préservation. Voici la religion, les souvenirs laissés sur la nation turque d'un sens de la religion ... " Commentant cette partie du chroniqueur du livre Peut Dundar , sur les lieux en 1969, et en 1988, la Société d'Histoire Turque censuré en déclarant que "un leader avec une vision claire de la façon dont il se passe toujours déformé la religion?" étaient. 146 D'autre part, a dit ces mots dans son discours au parlement en 1937: '' Notre programme principal dans notre administration de l'Etat est le programme Parti républicain du peuple. Les principes abordés dans ce sont décrites en nous éclairant l'administration et la politique. Toutefois, ce principe ne doit jamais suivre le dogme de la livre, présumée au ciel. '' 147 Professeur d'histoire Mete Tuncay , lors d'une conférence qu'il a donné à l'Université de Inonu sur le thème «Je pense que Ataturk était un déiste. Ce ne était pas agnostiques ou athées." at-il dit. 148 Soirée Dans une interview avec le journal "la religion en Turquie, sous le contrôle du gouvernement. Ce ne est pas une situation quiconque ne est pas satisfait. Par exemple, les orateurs de l'Imam, maintenant je ne le savent pas, mais le portrait d'Atatürk au début de l'ouvrage et le plus grand musulmane Atatürk a été écrit. Ce ne est évidemment pas vrai. Parce que je 'déiste »ressemble. D'autre part, le professeur Sukru Hanioglu« athée »pense. Au lieu de rejeter Dieu Ataturk' Il est un Dieu a dû« Je pense que ce est dans la foi. " a été trouvé dans la déclaration. 149 Toujours à propos des croyances religieuses d'Atatürk d'une autre recherche Rifat Bali par, 150 comme pertinents Ruhat Meng et a causé entre eux ont connu une polémique. 151 Taha Akyol qui concerne religieuse »de l'Atatürk Atatürk L'idéologie de la positiviste des Jeunes-Turcs, l'idéologie matérialiste. Donc administration laïque d'Atatürk était très difficile ". at-il dit. 135 chroniqueur et historien Ayse Hur a participé à un programme de télévision est "(Atatürk), mais ne croit pas à être l'un des plus créatifs, si cru en la religion." Il a utilisé l'expression. 152 Monotheist dans un chat 153 Il a été constaté que le déiste d'évaluation. Prof. Dr Zafer Toprak a déclaré que le problème de la distance et écoute contre la religion d'Atatürk. 154 Le dernier de la série d'articles préparés par l'Evening Standard après la mort d'Atatürk "Atatürk rejette Tradition islamique» a été intitulé. 155 Intérêts . Lire, écouter de la musique, la danse, l'équitation et aimé nager. Backgammon et la piscine étaient il aime jouer. Zeybek danse, lutte , Rumeli était intéressé à la chanson. Sakarya cheval et chien qu'il nommés Foksi 'un Il appréciait. Il avait une riche bibliothèque. Cankaya Palais de l 'Etat souvent, les artistes, les scientifiques, ont été invités à des amis, le dîner a été donné par le discours des problèmes du pays. Nettoyer et mettre l'accent sur bien se habiller. Nature a été très friands. Foire Atatürk Forest Farm 'ce qui se passe, et de se joindre à des travaux effectués en vue de la transition vers l'agriculture moderne. Diplôme supérieur en français et un peu allemand savait. 156 Croyez catastrophes ; enseignant, Swiss anthropologue professeur Eugène Pittard s ', il a donné comme sa thèse de doctorat " Caractéristiques de la nation turque , "demandé l'aide de Ataturk. Atatürk; Il a dit avant la catastrophe Croyez écrire leurs points de vue et des idées notera plus tard. La réponse aux catastrophes to Believe long terme, crayon Ataturk, a fait sa définition de deux petites notes sur papier. 125 Les relations personnelles . Zubair Ali Riza Bey et Fatma Hanim (1872-1875), John (1874-1883), Omar (1875-1883), Mustafa (Kemal Ataturk) (1881-1938), souhaitable (Boysen, de Ata) (1885-1956 ) et de NaCl dans le (1889-1901) a été nommé six enfants. 157 Fatma quatre, neuf Ahmed Omar au cours de ses huit années avec la flambée de cette année la diphtérie , sont morts de la diphtérie a ensuite appelé la maladie. Naci plus jeune frère, Mustafa Kemal Académie militaire de l'année, il est diplômé de l ', est décédé à l'âge de douze ans la tuberculose pris. Makbule femme a vécu jusqu'en 1956. Selon apprécier les ancêtres et Salih Bozok, petit âge de 12 Mustafa Major Rüknettin fille de 8 ans était en amour avec Müjgan. Deuxième amour Atadan été apprécié par Hatice et couper la relation en interférant la mère de Khadija. Puis fille de 12 ans de Thessalonique militaire commandant Pacha, Alexis, Emine (Emine Arik) avait été dans l'amour tandis que dans la classe de mathématiques. En dehors de cela, la fille du marchand d'origine grecque Thessalonique Eftim Carinthie Eleni n'a pas été prouvé Bien dit être en amour avec Kriyas. Au cours de la lutte nationale dans Zubayr à Ankara Bâtiment de gare et de l'ancienne seconde épouse de Çankaya Palais présidentiel Dame de Ragip Bey neveu l'esprit Lady vécu avec. 158 tuberculose à traiter dame à l'esprit que les patients avec l'Allemagne », ou après être allé aux Janvier 29, 1923 'Te Uşakiza de la riche fille n ° Muammer Bey de l'Ontario Latife était marié. Mesdames aiment l'idée de Mustafa Kemal Atatürk Latife «mariage s appris la Turquie 'est de retour et a dû aller première chose que dans le manoir. Cependant, Mme Latifa donne des ordres à l'aide de sa venue sans préavis Atatürk a vu le collier et le brassard lui saut manoir. En plus de l'esprit de cette dame au pavillon réputation »est dit avoir suicidé avec un pistolet. Au cours de l'automne 1924 fait de la lutte Voyage Latife Mustafa Kemal Erzurum d'Ismet Pacha a été signalé que le divorce a télégraphié. Mais la chance pour moins de Salih (Bozoklar) et Kılıç Ali Bey 'a donné le divorce en travers. 159 160 Le mariage a duré jusqu'au 5 Août 1925. 161 Adoptées fils d'Ataturk Abdurrahim Tuncak , Afife, Zehra Aylin , Rukia Ergun , Nebile İrdelp , Sabiha Gökçen , croient catastrophes , Cowboy Mustafa et Ülkü Adatepe 'est. 162 Dans les années où l'invasion russe en 1916, sauvé de Bitlis Mirliva 16 commandant de corps (le lieutenant-général), Mustafa Kemal Pacha, qui a perdu tous les membres de la famille de rester dans la lutte et qui Abdurrahim 'i adopter. Abdurrahim envoyé à Istanbul à côté de sa sœur et sa mère résidait Makbule regarder. 163 164 Zehra Aylin ou Zehra Mehmet; (Amasya, la fille de Mehmet), 1936, London »par train express de Paris »lors d'un voyage à Amiens , est décédé après être tombé d'un train près. La première femme turque pilote Sabiha Gokcen 165 et la première femme pilote de chasse du monde 166 était. Mort . L'état de santé d'Atatürk en 1937 a commencé à se détériorer depuis. Il est le 1938 au début de la cirrhose a été diagnostiqué. l'Europe des médecins a été introduit. Turcs et n'a pas entraîné de traitement des médecins étrangers. La République de Turquie "fondateur et premier président d'Atatürk, le 10 Novembre, 1938 Sur jeudi matin, heure 09.05't Istanbul Palais de Dolmabahce 'en sont morts. Funérailles à Ankara a été expulsé dans un grand et Atatürk 21 Novembre 1938 quand une grande cérémonie tenue à Ankara Musée d'Ethnographie d'Ankara l 'ont été placés dans une fosse temporaire. Moins de 15 ans après le 10 Novembre, construit en 1953, pour lequel le mausolée dans lequel a été enterré dans le lieu de repos éternel. La présence du testateur Parti républicain du peuple na, Société turque historique 's et de la Société de langue turque 'la gauche s, Makbule Atadan demandé de se asseoir dans le 's Cankaya, Sabiha Gokcen voulait la maison et à payer pour, ainsi que Ismet Inönü 'sont des enfants de aide à l'éducation étrangère donné. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Naissance à Thessalonique Catégorie:Général turc Catégorie:Personnalité politique turque Catégorie:Président de la Turquie Catégorie:Premier ministre de Turquie Catégorie:Pacha Catégorie:Nationaliste Catégorie:Entre-deux-guerres Catégorie:Naissance en mai 1881 Catégorie:Décès en novembre 1938